


Grey Dreams

by valpi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay, M/M, Slash, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valpi/pseuds/valpi
Summary: АУ, в которой некоторые люди видят мир чёрно-белым до того момента, пока не прикоснутся к своей родственной душе.





	Grey Dreams

С самого детства Саммерс не различал цветов — мир вокруг него был чёрно-белым, и лишь разные оттенки серого подсказывали, какой предмет светлее, а какой — темнее. С первых лет, когда маленький Скотти только начал говорить, что не понимает, какого цвета новая игрушка или небо над ним, родители водили его по врачам, но все как один пожимали плечами и говорили одну и ту же фразу: «Полная цветовая слепота, с этим ничего не поделаешь.» Со временем мальчик научился с этим жить, а мать с отцом постоянно твердили себе, что могло быть и хуже.

Джеймс никогда не видел разницы между красным и оранжевым, синим и зелёным, чёрным и коричневым — с рождения он был дальтоником. Тогда он этого не знал, но именно так назывались все нарушения цветного зрения на рубеже 19 и 20 веков. Мальчик не рассказывал об этом отцу, потому что боялся, что его назовут одержимым — время было такое —, и всегда делал вид, что видит красные цветы, зелёную траву и белые облака на голубом небе. Притворялся он искусно, потому никто не знал о его недостатке, даже Роза и Дог, которым, казалось, можно было доверять.

Когда способности Скотта проявили себя, в какой-то степени он был счастлив: чёрный, серый и белый уже давно осточертели, а наложенный на мир красный фильтр привнёс хоть какое-то разнообразие в жизнь мутанта. Конечно, если бы не лазерные лучи, которые он не мог контролировать, было бы и вовсе идеально, но приходится чем-то жертвовать. Так устроена эта вселенная. 

Чёрно-белое зрение не помешало Логану попасть на фронта нескольких войн и сражаться не только против обычных людей, но и против подобных ему. Конечно, цветное зрение было бы сподручнее, но всё компенсировалось отличным нюхом и слухом, что были частью его мутации. Он многое пережил: ужасные ранения, потери близких, нечеловеческие эксперименты, и когда казалось, что всему этому не будет конца, в его жизни появился он. Чарльз Ксавьер. Он дал Хоулетту то, чего ему давно не хватало — семью. 

Это случилось в тот день, когда что-то напало на Людей Икс на острове Кракоа, и профессор был вынужден собрать новую команду, чтобы помочь своим ученикам. Росомаха случайно коснулся своего нового друга Циклопа в пылу битвы с огромными монстрами, и, несмотря на то, что мир для него в миг обрёл множество различных красок, разбираться было некогда, и он просто продолжил сражаться. Когда же появился шанс обо всём подумать по пути обратно, Джеймс разложил всё по полочкам и, глядя на рыжеволосую Джин и то, как Скотт улыбается рядом с ней, решил, что судьба просто ошиблась, и никакие они не родственные души. Саммерс, похоже, был совершенно не против такого вывода.

В один прекрасный день Циклоп наконец получил возможность контролировать свою мутацию и — о, чудо — видеть мир таким, каким его видит большая часть населения Земли — разноцветным. Больше ему не надо было пытаться угадать, какого цвета его друг Зверь, волосы его любимой или лепестки цветов, что росли в клумбе у входа в школу Ксавьера, ведь теперь он знал, что такое синий, рыжий и жёлтый. Глаз человека способен различить примерно семь миллионов цветов и оттенков, и спустя много лет у Скотта тоже появилась такая суперспособность.

— Мир прекрасен в цвете, не так ли? — спросила Мэдлин, а вернее, Анодин, с улыбкой глядя на своего мужа.

— Да, — шёпотом ответил тот, рассматривая зелёное поле и снежные шапки на горах вокруг себя. — Спасибо тебе. 

К сожалению, этот праздник изобилия цветов длился недолго — Волшебный Фонтан, что помог мутанту раскрыть мир со всеми его красками, оказался даром Локи, что давал одну способность, но отнимал другую, и в конце концов созданные им полу-боги отказались от того, что приобрели, во имя того, что потеряли. Саммерсу вновь пришлось надеть очки из кварца и смотреть на мир сквозь красные лучи своих лазеров.

Логан был зол на мир и где-то в глубине души — на Циклопа и всех тех, кого тот любил. В попытке отгородиться от противоречивых чувств, что буквально разрывали его, Хоулетт каждое утро надевал на себя маску безразличия и циничности и не снимал её до глубокой ночи, пока наконец не засыпал тем человеком, которым являлся на самом деле. Со временем маска приросла к лицу, и теперь Джеймс и сам не понимал, кто он и какой он, что он чувствует, кого любит, а кого ненавидит. Цвета стали блеклыми, и начало казаться, что мир вновь стремится стать чёрно-белым, и так казалось до тех пор, пока в глазах не потемнело, а в нос не ударил запах горящей плоти — горячий адамантий обжигал кожу, застывая и сковывая движения; Росомаха терял рассудок от боли и обретал его заново, исцеляющий фактор пытался справиться с травмами, но подводил снова и снова, пока боль не исчезла, а тело не обмякло в твёрдой оболочке из металла. Логан мечтал о конце, но всегда надеялся, что он будет чуть более… цветным. 

Скотт зашёл в бордовый бар «У Ленни», где парочка красных парней катали шары разных оттенков красного по малиновому сукну. Он выпил стопку кораллового обжигающего горло напитка, а после подрался с каждым, кто был в заведении, потому что знал: поминки с Капитаном Америкой, толкающим речь — не то, чего хотел бы Логан. Драка в баре — вот, чего хотел бы Логан. Это Циклоп знал наверняка и считал, что знает Росомаху лучше, чем кто-либо в мире, но он не догадывался о самом главном. 

— За тебя, _приятель_ , — Саммерс поднял бокал ализаринового пива с розоватой пеной, а его алые очки блеснули в свете гранатовой лампы.


End file.
